Betrayal
by beatress
Summary: She was at his gun point. The raven-haired guy had nothing left after what she had done to him. No feelings what so ever. His only mission in life was to kill her and that was what he was going to do. Was he? 'Gray-sama, please protect me' Gruvia… Dark fic


**A/n: **Yo minna-san! A new Gruvia just for you. This is a fic to announce that my other Gruvia story "Believe Me Juvia" is going to be updated next Monday. I'm half done with its next chapter and hope to finish it around the weekend. (I have exams this week (*_*))

**Disclaimer: **I'll put this only once. I own only the plot. The character are borrowed from Mashima-sensei and his amazing manga 'Fairytail'.

Hope you enjoy this fic!

* * *

**Betrayal**

**Summary:-** She was at his gun point. The raven-haired guy had nothing left after what she had done to him. No feelings what so ever. His only mission in life was to kill her and that was what he was going to do. Was he? 'Gray-sama, please protect me' Gruvia… Dark fic

* * *

**Chapter-1**

**In which he meets her again**

* * *

_Clink… Clink…_

Her ears perked up at the hint of the sound. Her neck was hurting. Her head felt like she was being spun around. She took a moment to balance it before taking in the sounds that grew louder. Footsteps, she could hear them clear. She turned her head around to pinpoint the direction. The colour black was what greeted her.

She doubted if she had gone blind. She wanted to check if something was wrong with her eyes but her hands wouldn't budge. It was then that she acknowledged the presence of a tight something across her wrists, making them immobile. She struggled until her hands pain. She forgot to breathe in the time intervals of her effort which she hadn't realised till she took a deep breath in. Her feet were in the same condition as her hands. Now she could understand why all she could see was black. It wasn't because she had gone blind but due to an opaque cloth running through her blue locks, covering her eyes.

She remembered. She was dressing up for a party her Lyon-sama had invited her for.

'_A grand ball, Juvia-chan. You wouldn't want to miss that,'_ He said during the invitation. He could barely contain his excitement for the announcement about her being his fiancée was going official that day. He had been so kind to her that she couldn't let him down.

Of her ward robe, she chose the most stunning dress she ever had- tears brimmed in her eyes. That dress was not meant for this occasion. It was for a different one- her memory didn't go back. It dared not. Forcing a smile onto herself, she took a towel and walked past the mirror when something unusual greeted her sight. She returned to her previous position from where she could see her whole reflection and scanned the items in the background.

Nothing was out of place, not even the thing she thought she saw there.

"How can Gray-sama's photo be here?" she thought. She proceeded to continue to where she was headed to, that is to take a shower before she could be dress up. She never reached the wet floor of the wash room. Instead she is in a stinking place, tied up. At least she is not blind like she thought earlier.

"Gray-sama"

The footsteps she had been hearing stopped at the mention of the name. Light shone through the small hole in the ceiling, illuminating the raven strands of a man and that abs of his. A cross shaped pendant sparkled, spreading the light to the surroundings but it couldn't lighten up his cerulean eyes. His orbs shrunk in size in contrast to his eyes which did the opposite.

Half his face was covered by a cloth, an attempt to hide his identity. He went to an extent of knocking her out with a stun gun to do so. How did she know… that he was Gray Fullbuster? Was it really…. the power of love?

He shook those thoughts out of his heads. That isn't true. If it was, she wouldn't betray him like she did two years ago.

"Gray-sama, protect me, please" He heard her mutter. He let out a breath in relief. She did not know he was the one. If she did, she wouldn't pray for him to protect her; for he was going to kill her today.

Why did she say those words? Is it possible that she still holds feelings for him? Is it that she loves him? Cross such thoughts that ever crossed his mind.

_Don't Gray. You can't soften. They weren't soft on you. Remember you wanted to have revenge on them. First Juvia… Then Lyon… _

How foolishly he trusted both of them! He confided in them every small thing in his life. They… They…

He clenched the gun in his fist. He didn't bother putting a silencer. The place was isolated. The probability of anyone hearing it was low.

The wrinkles on his gloves increased in number, a futile attempt to hide his fingerprints. He didn't want to leave people with a puzzle as to how the finger prints of a dead man were found on a gun used to shoot the President's fiancée.

She became alert when she heard the footsteps again.

"W-Who is there?" she spoke up, her voice threatening to crack. She was scared alright. She didn't know where she was or why she was there. She had done no one any harm. Her Lyon-sama? He'd have been very worried too. She wanted to go back to him.

"Who? Anyone… Help me, please" Her innocent voice rang in his ears, cringing his heart.

_Don't sound innocent when you're not. _

He cursed in his mind. Blood gushed through his veins calling for vengeance. Despite what they did, how can she be so innocent?

A voice in him told him to finish her off while he had the chance. There was, however, another which pleaded her innocence and asked him to give her a chance just because… she was the only girl he ever had his eyes for.

"Please help me. Anyone? I know someone is there. Gray-sama!" He was disgusted with his own name that came out of her mouth.

"Gray-sama! Please, please, help me… I'm s-scared" she bit her lip. Why hadn't he taped her mouth at all? He didn't have to hear those words that were melting him away like they did years ago. That pretty face of hers was the one that made him break the ice walls he built around his heart. He couldn't forgive the same face which had froze his heart instead.

She felt something cold touch the forehead. It was round and had a weird scent.

"Are you going to help me, stranger? Please help me. I don't know how I got here. What is it touching my head? Is it a knife to cut the ropes? Help me and I'll give you anything you desire," she said, desperate to get out of wherever she was.

He chuckled. His laughter consumed the silence of the room for a mere second. Her desperation wasn't something he was amused about. He mused on her last words. '_I'll_ give you anything you desire'

Like she could ever give him what he wanted… He didn't know it himself what he wanted. Yet he answered her in his muffled tone.

"Your life; that is what I want… It won't pain you. The bullet will pass through your brain in a split second and you'll be in after-life before you know it" he said. How did he turn into that much of a sadist? He got no clue for that. He just wanted to see her scream in pain, although it wouldn't be anything like compared to his years ago. In a few minutes… exactly at the time they first met each other, he was going to end their relation brutally.

"Count your minutes. That is all you got to breathe in this world" he said, his eyes hardening. He could feel tremors in his body. Was he capable of ending her life, now that it came to this? Why did it have to be like this? Why only him?...

"No, this isn't the last. I won't die. I can't die. Call it my desperation but I'm not done with my life yet. I've got a job to do. I have friends who care about me and many more to meet. I have dreams of falling in love and settling down with that guy" Gray chose to ignore that something that oozed out of her eyes, making the cloth around them a little wet.

"M-My life isn't over yet. Until my heart stops beating… I'm alive. I don't know why you're doing this, mister. You can carry forward the plan. World changes in a few seconds; I've got minutes then," she said, stunning him.

_Always the optimistic person… _That was the trait which made him fall for her in the first place. She never gave up on him, despite how cold he was to her. When he warmed up, she… just…

_Traitor… She was a traitor from the start…_

"As you wish," he said. He saw her stiffening , bracing for the bullet. She was shaking in fear, unlike those bold words she said earlier. It was time. A minute to the time when they met…

He took a deep breath. The first part of his revenge was coming to an end.

**45 seconds…**

His hand placed on the trigger, pulling it back, before he could release.

**30 seconds… **

He closed his eyes. No matter how resolved, he still couldn't see her die. That was how much he loved her…

**15 seconds**

He was ready… He had been planning this for a year now. He couldn't back down…

**10 seconds…**

He is not going to back down…

**8 seconds…**

His hand could no longer hold the pressure but he had a good eight seconds for the planned time of execution…

**5 seconds…**

If only she had been…

**4 seconds…**

If only she had not deceived him….

**3 seconds….**

If she had only loved him the way he did….

**2 seconds…**

_Sayonara… Juvia…_

**1 second…**

_**BAM!**_

~0~

"Juvia, Juvia, Juvia-chan, wake up. I'll protect you. You cannot die on me. Doctor! Doctor! Where is the doctor when you need him?! Bring him here. Tell him to wake Juvia-chan up! I'll destroy the entire hospital if she isn't talking to me!"

Her eyes opened to see a blurry white head, frantic with her unconsciousness issue. She didn't know when it turned into a raven head of someone she knew that she spurted out,

"Gray-sama…"

She raised her hand to reach upto him. Her actions broke the trance she was in, turning the raven haired guy into a white haired one like magic happened. Her head was hurting but she felt warm.

"Juvia-chan, stay with us! I'm going to make you alright, Juvia-chan!" she heard his voice.

"Lyon-sama…" she muttered.

She opened her eyes wide, trying to sit up on the muddy floor. When about to fall back, his strong arms supported her.

"Juvia-chan…" His eyes trembled in fear.

"Lyon-sama, I'm alright" she said, straightening herself.

She felt her hand grabbed by someone who she assumed to be the doctor. She cared less because all she was concerned about was the guy who was sweating mad in fear and worry. When she heard a low 'She's alright, nothing to worry' from the doctor, she felt herself being in the arms of the man she longed to be in, safe and sound so that he could rest in peace.

Her head throbbed, making her memories fuzzy. She did hear a gunshot and then something hit her head. Her consciousness began fading but not before she saw him again.

_I'm sorry, Juvia… _he said.

Tears spilled out of her eyes, wetting the shirt of her Lyon-sama. He mistook them for the ones of her fear. The truth was she was happy. She saw _him_ even though it was just her thought projection. What was he? He was sorry for leaving her alone in the world. Nevertheless she was glad… he protected her again like he always did.

~0~

"Ouch!" he yelped in pain.

"You should've thought before acting rashly. How did you get a bullet stuck in your arm? You don't seem to be the trouble making type for the police to chase you," the pink-haired old lady asked.

"Cheria! Where is this girl?!" A pink-haired girl appeared from inside the house. "Get a disinfectant immediately. I've ordered you to get that as fast as possible. Water seeped into his wound. Who knows what kind of water it is?"

~0~

"The culprit must have fallen into the water. Looks like the person who gave us the information shot him and saved the lady. He must be a shy person, not to let his identity know. We've ordered our men to search for the culprit. We're doing our best to find him as soon as possible" the inspector said.

"You better, inspector. I'm not letting him go so easily with his act," Lyon warned.

~0~

"And Erza, make sure he doesn't leave the house," she said, finishing her prescription.

"Yes, ma'am," the red-haired woman agreed, giving the patient disapproving look.

On their way back home, her questioning started.

"You have anything to say mister?" she asked.

He just shook her head. He was always like that ever since she found him in the river, drifting with the water. The guy never spoke. She threatened him into speaking a lot of times but he didn't even budge. He was as cold as ice. He was stone at heart. Yet she still couldn't leave him be.

He was her husband's friend. Even though there was no exchange of words between them, he was her friend too.

"Tell me when you feel like talking to someone. I'm always there," she smiled at him.

He appreciated her gesture, smiling in return; a small one, but a smile nonetheless. He couldn't tell her how he got the wound. He couldn't tell her any of his past. He couldn't burden a person as nice as her. He couldn't tell her how angry he was for not going through with his plan. He couldn't tell her how frustrating it was to shoot himself. He couldn't tell her how happy he was… that he could save her life from himself…

After all that she's done to him…

_**He couldn't kill her… **_

_**He was still alive…**_

_**And so was her love for her…**_

_**That was how much he loved her…. **_

_**More than his own life… **_

_**More than his own revenge…**_

* * *

**A/n:** Did you guys enjoy this fic? /slaps myself / What was there to enjoy in it?!

This is my first attempt at writing a dark fic like this. I hope I didn't ruin anything.

Is it good? Leave a review and tell me if it is. I need to know if this genre is something I can write. Feedback! Feedback!

Is it bad? Terrible? Stop here? Leave a review and tell me what you felt so 'bad'. I'll try to improve my skills.

This is supposed to be a stand-alone fic. It exactly isn't a one-shot but it seems complete in itself. I know it has scope for being a multi-chaptered fic but due to my busy-schedule I might not be able to update as frequently.

**Warning: **Ask me for more of this fic at your own risk! The updates might be super duper slow if you want me to continue! But if you want me to do so anyway, type a 'Continue' in the review box and post it. I'll think about it. ( Don't be offended. I meant to write it as a one-shot after all)


End file.
